Lost
by Commander Blackhawk
Summary: Ensign James D. Spears developes a laser-type weapon


Character Description  
  
Ensign James D. Spears- Blonde, green eyed, about 5'8" 135lb. Cheerful and humorous, but can get very angry. Inventing laser weapon and in line for a promotion.  
  
Ensign Alysia Freeman- About 5'4" 105lb. Shorter jet-black hair, blue eyes. Serious, almost like a Vulcan. Cynical. Also in line for promotion and a co- creator of the laser.  
  
Lieutenant M'Fara Koreil- Cat-like in appearance, about 5'7" 125lb. Pointed ears and yellow eyes with long orange hair. Chief Technology Development Officer.  
  
Note: This is set in 2160, in the beginnings of the Romulan-Federation War.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Preliminary Scene: Science Lab  
  
(Ensign Freeman, Spears, and Sub-Commander T'Pol. Freeman and Spears working on something, T'Pol watching.)  
  
Freeman: Okay, maybe if we adjust the beam intensity by 0.15%-  
  
Spears: No, it's not the intensity, we've checked that. Maybe the compressor is down.  
  
Freeman: The compressor couldn't be offline; I'm showing full power to it.  
  
Spears: That's because your using a tricorder, it wouldn't be able to penetrate the surface. We've used a duranium alloy on the shell: it's sensor resistant.  
  
T'Pol: I am forced to agree with Ensign Freeman, Mr. Spears.  
  
Spears: I am in charge of this project, check with inner sensors.  
  
Freeman:(sighs) Yes, sir. (Types on panel) You were correct, James, the compressor is not supplied with any energy.  
  
Spears:(Smiles a bit) Now, Alysia, who was right?  
  
Freeman: You were.  
  
Spears: Give the compressor energy.  
  
Freeman: Full power to compressor.  
  
Spears: (Walks to commpanel) Ensign Spears to Captain Archer.  
  
Archer: (Voice only) Archer here, go ahead.  
  
Spears: The weapon is ready for testing.  
  
Scene 1: Captain's Office  
  
(Spears, Freeman, Koreil, Archer, T'Pol)  
  
Archer: We're approaching Malok IV, are you sure that it's in testing phase?  
  
Freeman& Spears: Yes, sir.  
  
Archer: Excellent. You four will go down to the surface and begin testing. We'll beam down any supplies you happen to need.  
  
Spears: Sir, are there any.dangers known?  
  
Archer: Mr. Koreil?  
  
Koreil: The planet is basically uninhabited, but the continent that we'll head down to has a wolf-like creature. It is not a large threat.  
  
Archer: Dismissed.  
  
Shuttle Bay  
  
(T'Pol, Koreil, Spears, Freeman. Spears holding a crate)  
  
Spears: (to Koreil) Can I drive?  
  
Koreil: Umm.(Looks at T'Pol questioningly)  
  
T'Pol: You are the most logical choice.  
  
Spears: (snidely) I'm glad you approve.  
  
(All enter shuttle)  
  
Scene 2: Planet Surface  
  
(Next to shuttlepod, Spears is opening up a crate, T'Pol and Freeman are setting something up, and Koreil is standing off to the side, supervising.)  
  
Spears: Are you guys ready over there?  
  
T'Pol: Nearly, give us a moment please.  
  
Koreil: Who should do the actual testing?  
  
T'Pol: Ensign Spears is the most logical choice. According to his Academy records, his shooting accuracy is 97.801%. He will miss the least.  
  
Spears: Sub-Commander, you hardly even know what we're testing.  
  
T'Pol: True, but the most logical speculation is a new type of phase pistol.  
  
Spears: Good speculation. Actually, we're making an entirely new weapon, though. Are you familiar with the surgical laser?  
  
T'Pol: Naturally.  
  
Freeman: Ensign Spears has developed a.brother to the surgical laser. It is a weapon, more powerful than any weapon known.  
  
T'Pol: Ah.(Suspiciously) does the Vulcan government know about this.  
  
Spears: Must we inform the Vulcan government about every time we take a breath? Or how often we go to the bathroom.  
  
T'Pol: I simply thought.  
  
(Koreil and Spears laugh)  
  
T'Pol: We are ready.  
  
(Spears' communicator beeps.)  
  
Spears: (Opens communicator) Spears here.  
  
Archer: (V.O.) Are you ready, Ensign? I need you back up here in two hours; it's officer evaluation today. If this works, I'm sure you'll make the next rank easily.  
  
Spears: We're getting ready to start right now. Spears out. (Closes communicator) Let's get to work.  
  
Bridge  
  
(Archer, Tucker, relief officers)  
  
Archer: Ensigns Spears and Freeman have done an excellent job with this weapon. It will give us a major advantage.  
  
Tucker: In what?  
  
Archer: In this damned war!  
  
Tucker: I'd like to see their report on it tomorrow, send it down to my office, will you?  
  
Archer: Sure thing.  
  
Tucker: I've gotta head down to the engine room; we're making those refinements to the warp core today.  
  
Archer: Right, see you at dinner?  
  
Tucker: Sure.  
  
Surface  
  
Spears: Damn it!! It's not working!!  
  
T'Pol: I've noticed that anger destroys a human's concentration.  
  
Spears: I need to be alone.  
  
T'Pol: May I inquire why?  
  
Spears: (yells) From day one of this project, you have been questioning every word that comes out of my mouth. Despite your rank, I am head of this project! Now GO!!  
  
T'Pol: As you wish.  
  
(She exits)  
  
Koreil: Would you like Alysia and I to leave too?  
  
Spears: Please. Scout the area or something. (Freeman and Koreil leave.)  
  
(Spears starts working on the laser, muttering to himself. He hears a small rustling in the brush in front of him.)  
  
Spears: What the hell.(yells) Alysia! (He waits for a moment, then gets irritated.) M'FARA. (Now he's a bit mad) T'POL!!  
  
(All others enter)  
  
T'Pol: What is the matter?  
  
Freeman: Yeah, what's all the fuss about, James?  
  
Spears: I heard something.  
  
T'Pol: It was probably us.  
  
Koreil: I have a perfectly silent step, thank you very much.  
  
T'Pol: Yet, Ensign Freeman and I do not. In fact, Ms. Freeman was quite loud.  
  
Spears: I know that it wasn't you. It came from over there (Points to his right) you walked that way. (Points to his right)  
  
T'Pol: It is a possibility that you were imagining it.  
  
Spears: Yes, it is, but I don't think I was. It sounded as if it's feet were padded, and bipedal most likely.  
  
Freeman: It might have been one of those wolf creatures.  
  
Spears: (hesitates) Maybe, but they're quintapedal, aren't they? (Looks at Koreil.)  
  
Koreil: I.think so.  
  
Spears: What do you mean, 'I think so?'  
  
Koreil: (Nervously) Well, this planet hasn't been thoroughly explored before.  
  
Spears: You mean that Starfleet sent us down to a virtually unexplored planet. For all we know , these creatures have Warp 9 capability!!  
  
Koreil: Restrain yourself, Ensign! (Spears holds still.) We have deeply scanned this planet, and have found no signs of any technological abilities. If they do, then they mask it-  
  
(He's cut off by about 15 Romulans jumping out of the bushes, all wielding disruptors. All of ours draw their phase pistols and begin returning fire. Spears eventually abandons his phase pistol and picks up the laser, blowing a couple of them away. He shoots at another one of them, but his beam connects with another one, and the laser explodes. The last thing we hear is Spears' earsplitting scream.)  
  
Scene 3: Somewhere near an ocean.  
  
(Spears standing near the shore. About 50 meters ahead of him are two figures.)  
  
Spears: HELP!!  
  
Figure 1: Identify yourself!!  
  
Spears: Ensign James D. Spears, Chief Weapons Technician, USS Enterprise.  
  
Figure 2: Swan to Gamma Base, three to beam up.  
  
(All three are beamed)  
  
Starfleet facility  
  
(Spears, Swan, Falcon {Figure 1}, Transporter Tech)  
  
Spears: Where am I?  
  
Falcon: I am Lt. Commander Sage Falcon. You are at Observation Base Gamma, outside Shawkee, Scotland.  
  
Spears: There are no Observation Bases on Earth.  
  
Falcon: Yes, there are, 36 in fact. What ship did you say you were assigned to?  
  
Spears: The USS Enterprise, NX-01.  
  
Falcon: WHAT? (Thinks a moment.) Tell me, what year is it?  
  
Spears: 2160, of course.  
  
Falcon: You're a bit lost, Ensign. Lieutenant Swan, call the Temporal Displacement Department.  
  
Swan: Aye, sir. Welcome to 2378, Ensign Spears.  
  
(Swan exits.)  
  
Spears: 2378? WHAT! I'm 241 years old?  
  
Falcon: No, in all technicality your still 23. But I must say, you don't look a day over 99.  
  
Spears: Since when are senior officers allowed to crack jokes?  
  
Falcon: A lot of things have changed since 2160.  
  
(Falcon's commbadge beeps.)  
  
Swan: (V.O.) Swan to Falcon.  
  
Falcon: Falcon here.  
  
Swan: Admiral Nechayev said she wants Ensign Spears in San Francisco tomorrow morning.  
  
Falcon: Tell the Admiral that we will give Spears proper garments and housing for the nigh. We'll send him to the TDD by the morning.  
  
Swan: No, sir. Admiral Nechayev said she wants him in front of her by 0830.  
  
Falcon: (sighs heavily) Confirmed, Falcon out. (Looks at Spears) Well, you get to appear in front of the CinC of Starfleet. (Sarcastic) Lucky you.  
  
Spears: You don't sound too convinced of that, Commander.  
  
Falcon: Admiral Nechayev isn't the most agreeable person in the galaxy.  
  
Spears: I can handle her if she's anything like Sub-Commander T'Pol.  
  
Falcon: If T'Pol was a major bitch, then you can handle Admiral Nechayev.  
  
Starfleet Quarters  
  
(Spears standing in front of a mirror in Starfleet uniform c. 2378.)  
  
Spears: Must they make these things so damn tight at the neck? (Door Chimes) Come in.  
  
(Swan enters.)  
  
Swan: Are you ready, Ensign?  
  
Spears: Yes, sir. Any helpful hints before I meet with this Nechayev?  
  
Swan: Not really. Admiral Nechayev is easy to get along with as long as you do two things.  
  
Spears: And what are those?  
  
Swan: Number one, don't smile, number two, don't be a smart ass.  
  
Spears: Ms. Nechayev will hate me.  
  
(Swan laughs.)  
  
Swan: Shall we head to the transporter room?  
  
Spears: Don't you mean shuttlebay?  
  
Swan: (Laughs again) Do you think that in 218 years that nothing has been improved upon?  
  
Scene 4: Nechayev's office  
  
(Nechayev, sitting at her desk, looking at a padd. Her commbadge beeps)  
  
Nechayev: Nechayev here.  
  
Voice: Admiral, Ensign Spears is here to see you.  
  
Nechayev: Yes, send him in.  
  
(Enter Spears.)  
  
Spears: (very relaxed) Hello Ms. Nechayev.  
  
Nechayev: Admiral Nechayev, Ensign.  
  
Spears: (Annoyed.) Hello Admiral Nechayev. You wanted to see me, ma'am.  
  
Nechayev: The books were wrong.  
  
Spears: Pardon?  
  
Nechayev: The Academy books described you as a tall, strong man with a respectful attitude.  
  
Spears: Sorry to disappoint you. I'm in books?  
  
Nechayev: Oh yes, they described you as the father of modern weaponry.  
  
Spears: How flattering, but it is my guess that I'm not here to discuss my history.  
  
Nechayev: You're correct, we're here to discuss you reassignment.  
  
Spears: Reassignment, I thought you were going to send me back to my own time period!!  
  
Nechayev: I'm sorry, Ensign, we can't do that. These days, there's a little thing called the Temporal Prime Directive, non-accidental time travel is strictly banned.  
  
Spears: What?!?  
  
Nechayev: It would be difficult for you to understand.  
  
Spears: You sound like a Vulcan, how about you try me.  
  
Nechayev: Have you ever heard of a time paradox?  
  
Spears: Yes, Temporal Theory 101, Professor McKinnon. It is believed that if someone goes forward or backward in time, changes something, and goes back to his own time period, it will create a paradox, or alternate timeline.  
  
Nechayev: Good work! That's what we're afraid of; sending you back would create an alternate time-line. So, the best thing to do is keep you here, maybe assign you to another starship, if you'd like.  
  
Spears: Why, thank you.  
  
Nechayev: Well, you're welcome. Many people would want you on their ship. Captain Jonathan Archer gave you a double promotion after you "died", and I have three captains waiting outside, in hopes that you'll be assigned to them.  
  
Spears: Send them in.  
  
Nechayev: (taps her commbadge) Nechayev to Sanders, are there three captains out there?  
  
Voice 1: Yes, ma'am, there are.  
  
Nechayev: Send them in.  
  
Voice 1: Aye.  
  
(Three captains walk in, two human females, and one Romulan/Trill male)  
  
Nechayev: Captains, this is Lieutenant James D. Spears. Lieutenant, this is Captain Alexis McReil, Captain Annebelle Carmikil, and Captain T'Jahn Khanam.  
  
Spears: Hello, Captains.  
  
All: Hello.  
  
Spears: So, how are we gonna work this, are the captains gonna interview me, or am I gonna interview them?  
  
Nechayev: (chuckles nervously) I think you should interview each other.  
  
Spears: All right. (Looks at her intently.) Am I going to use your office, or some other room?  
  
Nechayev: Oh.use my office please.  
  
Spears: Captain McReil, you first.  
  
(All but Spears and McReil exit)  
  
Spears: Please, sit. (McReil sits on the outer end, Spears inside) What ship do you command, Captain?  
  
McReil: The USS Ajax.  
  
Spears: (picks up a padd and types on it.) USS Ajax, Norway-class, registry NCC 40125.  
  
McReil: Yes.  
  
Spears: What is the environment of your ship like?  
  
McReil: Like that of a class-M planet, of course!!  
  
Spears: (laughing) No, I mean.what are the junior officers like with the senior officers?  
  
McReil: Very respectful.  
  
Spears: Hmm, so you're saying that you're strict?  
  
McReil: Well, yes!!  
  
Spears: That's all I need to know, thank you and good day, Captain.  
  
McReil: What about me interviewing you?  
  
Spears: I said 'good day, Captain.'  
  
(McReil exits)  
  
Spears: (Looks at his commbadge) Now how did Falcon work this thing? Oh yeah!! (taps his commbadge.) Spears to Carmikil, you're up.  
  
(Carmikil enters)  
  
Spears: Captain! Please, have a seat. (Carmikil sits) So, Captain, what ship do you command?  
  
Carmikil: The USS Antares. Nova-class starship.  
  
Spears: What is the environment like on your ship?  
  
Carmikil: (too quickly, nervous) Very relaxed, most crewmembers are on a first name basis with each other.  
  
Spears: So you're saying that there's a lack of respect among your crew; that an ensign can walk up to the XO and talk to him by his first name, right.  
  
Carmikil: No, we're just comfortable with each other!!  
  
Spears: There is no justification to what you have been telling me. I will file a report with Admiral Nechayev on the hour. Good bye, Captain.  
  
(Carmikil rushes out.)  
  
Spears: Captain Khanam, you're up.  
  
(Khanam enters, perfectly placid.)  
  
Khanam: Good day, Lieutenant.  
  
Spears: Hello, Captain. (a beat) I'm sure you get this question all the time, but what are you?  
  
Khanam: I am a mixture of Romulan and Tril, and am joined, but we're here to talk about you. I am Captain T'Jahn Khanam, CO of the USS Infinity, NCC- 20158.  
  
Spears: And I am Lieutenant James D. Spears, Chief Weapons Technician, USS Enterprise, NX-01.  
  
Khanam: I'm looking for a Chief of Security and Tactical.  
  
Spears: I was originally trained as a weapons man.  
  
Khanam: 22nd Century security and tactical officer. What can you bring to my ship?  
  
Spears: My dashing good looks, a great sense of humor, 97.801% hand-weapons shooting accuracy, and a 95% shipboard shooting accuracy.  
  
Khanam: Impressive, but you're used to laser weapons.  
  
Spears: Does the 24th Century have a different kind of weapon?  
  
Khanam: Yes, the phaser.  
  
Spears: I see, does this."phaser" have any kick-back?  
  
Khanam: No.  
  
Spears: Then I'd be even better with that. Our phase pistols had a small kick to them, so my accuracy would go to at least 98.85%/  
  
Khanam: Will you be my Chief of Security and Tactical?  
  
Spears: Yes. 


End file.
